


Some Truth

by StarrySummers04



Series: Carry You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are cockblocks, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When sat on the bench with Castiel, some more truths are revealed about why the angels raised Dean ans why they are following Dean's orders. Maybe Castiel is in a bit too deep already.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Carry You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046230
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Some Truth

"I'm sorry, run that by me again. Your orders were to do whatever Sam and I told you to do?" Dean checked.

"Not you and Sam. Just you. You were the one I was instructed to raise from Hell. If they wanted me to follow Sam's orders then they wouldn't have needed to raise you from perdition." Castiel corrected.

"So, why me?"

"Because you're special, Dean. God seems to have big plans for you." Castiel replied. Dean signed deeply and put his head in his hands. "It does have something to do with what happened whilst you were in Hell."

"You'll have to refresh my memory. I don't remember a thing about my time in Hell." Dean stated.

"I know for a fact that isn't true, Dean. I know you've been having nightmares. Which is understandable. It was Hell after all."

"I don't suppose we could have this conversation some place else? I don't feel comfortable talking about this out in the open, especially not when there are children nearby." Dean explained. Castiel snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in  a motel room, but not the one he was currently sharing with Sam. Which was good. Dean didn't want Sam to come back and hear about his time in Hell. There was a reason he'd told his little brother that he couldn't remember anything.

"What I did is unforgivable. My time in Hell felt like it lasted centuries even though it was only 4 months."

"You know time works differently in Hell. It was 4 months up here but it was 40 years down there.'' Castiel reminded him.

"I hate it, Cass, and I hate myself."

"What happened wasn't your fault." Castiel tried.

"Well I disagree! Everything that I did in Hell was my fault. It was my fault that I'm not strong enough." Dean crumpled in a heap on the bed.

"It's not because you're weak at all, Dean. Everything you've been through since you lost your mother. Being raised as a hunter, always having to look after Sam. The way your father favoured your brother, the way nothing you did ever seemed to be good enough. Sam leaving to go to school, the arguments, your father going missing, then dying. Dean, you've been strong for so long. What happened in Hell was not a sign of you being weak. It was a sign of someone who has been strong for too long." Castiel rambled. Dean couldn't help but smile at the angel. No one had ever talked about him the way Castiel did. It made Dean feel weird inside, he didn't know how to respond to what the angel had said. Even Castiel seemed surprised, he wouldn't meet Dean's eyes armed there was a faint blush across his cheeks.

"Do you really think so highly of me?"

"Of course I do, Dean. You're a good man who bad things have happened to." Cass sighed.

"I tortured people."

"I know. They were in Hell for a reason though." Cass pointed out.

"So was I until you pulled me out. Why? Dean asked

"You are not a bad person. You didn't belong in Hell."

"I made a deal with a demon. Anyone who makes a deal gets sent to Hell. It's as simple as that. I knew that prior to making the deal. So why bring me back?" Dean requested.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." Castiel admitted, suddenly acting shy. Dean stood up from the bed and moved in front of Cass, backing up until Cass had his back to the wall and couldn't escape because Dean was standing so close. Castiel wouldn't stop his eyes from flicking to the hunter's lips. This action didn't go unnoticed by Dean. 

"Why not?"

"Those were some of my orders."

"Besides, I don't want you to feel worse than you already do."

"And why would I feel worse?" Dean queried.

"Because you blame yourself for everything, Dean." Castiel breathed. He could easily get away but he liked being this close to Dean. Despite all the snark and sass, he really quite liked Dean, there was just something about the way the hunter  refused to take rubbish from anyone. Regardless of who they are. Dean brought up a hand to caress Castiel's cheek and the angel eagerly leaned into his touch.

"Please tell me." Dean whispered.

"Okay, but you'll want to sit down." Cass caved. He just couldn't help but want to do whatever Dean said. Dean pulled back from Cass and moved to sit on the endings of the bed, pulling Castiel to sit with him.

"Please."

"You have to be the one to stop Lilith from breaking the 66 Seals because you broke the first one." Castiel admitted. Dean immediately snatched his hand away from the angel.

"I broke the first Seal? How did I break the first Seal?" Dean question. The hunter wished he had any kind of alcohol right now.

"Dean, it's not your fault." Cass tried.

"How can you say that? I broke the first Seal and somehow that's not my fault?"

"You still don't know what the first Seal is, how were you supposed to safeguard against preventing it from being broken? Besides it could have been anyone that broke the Seal. It just so happens that it ended up being you." Castiel argued.

"So what's the first Seal?" Dean asked. Cass took a deep breath and Dean reached over to take the angel's hand again.

"You can't tell anyone that I told you. You're not supposed to know. They expected you to do whatever you're told but I've been watching you and your brother for the last couple of years and I know that's never been your style." Cass smiled, wryly. "It is written that the first seal shall break when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

"Well, that's comforting." Dean chuckled sarcastically.

"You didn't know." Castiel repeated.

"No. You're right. I didn't know. But it's still my fault."

"Don't say that. Not everything in the world is your fault. You've saved so many people. Done so much good. I don't blame you at all." Castiel said, honestly and Dean didn't doubt him. Dean couldn't help it, he leaned forwards and pulled Castiel in for a kiss, joining their lips. Castiel gasped in surprise and Dean took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into the angel's mouth. Castiel had no idea what he was doing but Dean was always more than happy to show someone the ropes. Dean pulled away when the need for air became too much. Castiel couldn't stop panting, allowing Dean to lay down and pull the angel on top of him. Castiel was eager to learn and happily straddled the hunter without much encouragement. Dean laughed, he was sure that he would be destined for Hell now that he was well on his way to defiling an angel. Cass leaned down to kiss Dean again and the hunter found himself pushing the angel's trench coat off his shoulders. In the next moment, Castiel found himself under Dean. Castiel threw his head back and moaned when Dean attached his lips to the angel's neck. "Oh, Dean." Cass sighed.

"I've got you." Dean assured. Just as Dean was about to undress Castiel even more, Cass suddenly pushed Dean away from him and sat up.

"I have to go. I'm so sorry, Dean." He apologised.

"Hey, you're an angel. I'd be more surprised if you weren't busy." Dean smiled. He'd really been through the wringer with his emotions since he'd sat down with Castiel. But maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. maybe Castiel had a point about things not being his fault. Dean couldn't help but hope that it wouldn't be long before he next got to see Cass. Besides, he really wanted to defile the angel.

"I'll see you soon, Dean." Cass offered, pressing one last chaste kiss to the hunter's lips as he hastily pulled on his trench coat, now in a rush to meet up with Uriel and head back to Heaven.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Dean smirked, but Castiel was already gone.


End file.
